Truco o Trato Trick or treat
by Hiskerian
Summary: Pequeña historia sin consecuencia. Hermione Granger se encuentra sola en la noche de Halloween.  Tormentas, ruidos extraños y calabazas voladoras invisibles. ¿Quién es el misterioso caballero andante que acude a su rescate?


_Soy muy pesada por repetir siempre lo mismo, lo sé, pero es que Harry Potter y su mundo mágico siguen perteneciendo a J.K. Rowling. Y yo sólo sigo poseyendo imaginación, que sigue siendo gratis._

_

* * *

__"Esta historia participó en el Concurso Terror en Halloween 2010 de Potterfics, y no ganó nada"_

"_**Truco o Trato" (**__**Trick-or-treat)**_

"_Perfecto_" pensó Hermione "_encima se pone a diluviar_". La bruja torció el gesto y dejo caer la cortina. Era la noche de Halloween, la noche de la brujas o de Todos los Santos para los muggles, la noche de Samhain para el mundo mágico, y la noche en que Hermione Granger había hecho todo lo posible, hasta ofrecerse voluntaria para cuidar del pequeño James Potter, con tal de no tener que asistir a la gala del Ministerio, en la que Ronald Weasley estaría presente con su radiante nueva conquista.

Harry y Ginny acababan de marcharse. Ambos elegantísimos con sus túnicas negras con ribetes anaranjados. Ginny le había dejado un pergamino con todas las recomendaciones posibles e imaginables ¡Puf! ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que cuidara del pequeño James! Además, el bebe de casi dos años estaba ya cenado y bañado, con lo que solo tendría que entretenerlo durante un rato y acostarlo. Siempre preparada, Hermione había llegado a la casa de los Potter con un libro infantil educativo sobre la noche de Samhain, bromas para Halloween de Sortilegios Weasley y golosinas de Honeydukes. Así podrían divertirse y darles caramelos a los niños que llamaran a la puerta al grito de "_truco o trato_", pues Harry había disminuido las protecciones de la casa para permitir que pudieran acercarse. Aunque con la que estaba cayendo, dudaba que alguien se aventurara por las calles esta noche. Una pena.

Sentada en el sofá y jugando con el pequeño James en su regazo, un trueno le hizo dar un respingo. Normalmente las tormentas no la impresionaban, así que no sabía porque estaba tan agitada. Pero esta noche tenía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad. Al menos el pequeño James era todo un gryffindor, porque más que asustarle, los truenos parecían divertirle. Cada vez que tronaba se reía imitando el sonido.

James la tuvo ocupada durante un par de horas, obligándola a leerle una y otra vez el pasaje del libro de Samhain sobre hierbas más adecuadas en Halloween. El pequeño repetía sin cesar "_artemisa_" y "_mandrágora_" y no paraba de reírse. También le habían divertido mucho unas pequeñas calabazas luminosas de Sortilegios Weasley que al tocarlas se volvían invisibles y danzaban por la habitación vociferando cada medio minuto "¡_truco o trato!, ¡truco o trato!_". Al final, sintiendo que empezaba a cansarse, Hermione lo subió a la planta de arriba, le puso el pijamita, conjuro un nuevo pañal (¡gracias sean loadas a la magia por existir y hacer la vida más fácil!) y lo acostó. Usando su varita apagó la luz y creó un conjunto de luces tenues que danzarían sobre la cunita y le ayudarían a dormirse.

Hermione descendió a la planta baja iluminada ya sólo por el calor de la chimenea. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al brillar toda la casa con un relámpago que precedió a un ensordecedor trueno. La tormenta parecía estar encima de ellos. La bruja se dirigió a la cocina, dejó la varita sobre la repisa, y se preparó una taza de té. Apoyando los codos en la encimera, aguantó la taza con las dos manos para calentarse. No es que la casa estuviera fría, pero ella se sentía desangelada. "_Será la tormenta_" pensó, o que era la noche de Halloween, la unión entre el mundo de los vivos y el reino de los muertos, o que seguía sin haber noticias de la docena de mortífagos que se habían escapado de Azkaban hacía más de un mes,… lo cierto es que estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haber asistido a la gala.

Otro relámpago iluminó la cocina. Antes de que el trueno se dejara oír, creyó percibir unos golpes sordos e intermitentes. Soltó la taza bruscamente y agarrando con fuerza la varita miró de un lado a otro tratando de descubrir el origen de los ruidos. Al debilitarse el estruendo del trueno, se mantuvo vigilante hasta que volvió a oír los golpes. Parecían venir de la bodega. "_Lo__que me faltaba_" pensó "_ahora voy a tener que bajar al sótano_".

En alerta, y con la varita apuntando al frente, empujó lentamente la puerta de la cocina que daba acceso a la bodega. Iluminó el final de las escaleras con un _lumus máxima. _No parecía haber nada raro, pero los golpes se entendían ahora con más claridad. Bajó las escaleras con precaución y al llegar al final buscó con la mirada el origen de los ruidos. El tragaluz al fondo del sótano parecía mal encajado, y el viento y la fuerza de la lluvia hacían que se abriera y se cerrara golpeando con fuerza de forma intermitente.

Hermione se acercó con precaución. El tragaluz era una pequeña ventana rectangular que se situaba a casi dos metros del suelo. Debajo había unas cajas de madera, presumía que de vino de elfo, que se estaban empapando. Se subió encima y de un empujón cerró el ventanuco y le puso el pestillo. En ese momento la puerta del sótano se cerró con un portazo. Sumida en el pánico, Hermione casi se cae de las cajas. Elevando la varita salió corriendo por las escaleras mientras lanzaba un _alohomora_ a la puerta.

Ésta se abrió de un golpe sordo y Hermione se encontró de nuevo en la cocina. Dejando la varita sobre la encimera, se agarró a un taburete para darse unos segundos y recuperar la respiración. Desde luego era una estúpida. La puerta se había cerrado de un portazo por la corriente de aire que entraba por el tragaluz. Sería la noche de Halloween pero el único peligro de la casa era su imaginación.

Con la varita redujo las llamas de la chimenea del salón. Luego cogió su bolsa y la taza de té y subió lentamente las escaleras de caracol mientras otro relámpago resplandeció en toda la casa. Las escaleras desembocan en un extremo del primer piso. Éste estaba formado por un estrecho pasillo con varias puertas a cada lado. Al fondo, el pasillo se ensanchaba en forma de "T". En el extremo opuesto de la escalera había un gran ventanal con pesadas cortinas y vistas al jardín trasero. A cada lado del ensanchamiento se encontraban la habitación de sus amigos y el cuarto del bebé. Aunque como Hermione se iba a quedar a dormir, habían desplazado mágicamente el cuarto de James a la primera habitación junto a las escaleras y dispuesto para ella una cama al lado de la cuna.

Hermione entró en el cuarto. No tuvo que encender la luz porque las lucecitas sobre la cuna iluminaban suficientemente la estancia. Depositó la bolsa y la taza de té y se apresuró a echarle un vistazo a James. El pequeño dormía profundamente y respiraba con placidez agarrado a un hipogrifo de peluche. La bruja sonriéndose sacó su camisón y el neceser y cruzando el pasillo entró en el cuarto de baño. Allí se aseó y se cambió. Tras su episodio en la bodega la sensación de intranquilidad no había desaparecido por completo, pero ya preparada para irse a dormir estaba más calmada, percatándose además que, aunque siguiera lloviendo con fuerza, los truenos se oían más lejanos, con lo que la tormenta debía estar pasando.

Al salir del cuarto de baño volvió a oír golpes secos similares a los que escuchó en la bodega. Esta vez provenían del fondo del pasillo. Con un suspiro de frustración se dirigió hacia la habitación principal para verificar que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Iba pensando en lo que le comentaría a su amiga al día siguiente si comprobaba que Ginny Potter sufría de una manía por ventilar toda la casa en pleno mes de noviembre. Al llegar a la habitación confirmó sus sospechas. Una de las ventanas estaba de nuevo entreabierta y golpeaba contra el marco a cada golpe de viento. Al menos la moqueta no parecía muy mojada, el pestillo de la ventana habría cedido por la fuerza de la tormenta haría poco tiempo. Cerrándola se volvió hacia la entrada de la habitación. Salió, cerró la puerta tras ella y pasó justo al lado del ventanal cuando de nuevo un relámpago iluminó la noche y pudo distinguir entre la penumbra de las cortinas una figura encapuchada.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La figura se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó por detrás en un abrazo letal. Instintivamente, soltó lo que llevaba en las manos y trató de gritar, pero el mago, estaba claro que era un hombre, con un manotazo le tapó la boca. Pánico y puro terror la petrificaron. Miedo por ella y sobre todo por James. El misterioso mago la sostenía con brusquedad. El brazo izquierdo la inmovilizaba pegándole las extremidades al cuerpo, y el brazo derecho le rodeaba la cabeza tapándole la boca y tirándole hacía arriba de un manojo de cabellos que agarraba en un puño.

Hermione sintió la respiración del mago en su nuca y muy, muy despacio, casi acariciando con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, el encapuchado le ordenó en un ligero susurro:

- Cierra... la… boca.

El pánico dio paso a un subidón de adrenalina. Hermione se puso en tensión y su mente empezó a barajar las posibilidades de escape. Su varita, su varita… ¡NO! Se había dejado la varita encima de la mesa del salón, cuando redujo las llamas de la chimenea ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¿Es que no había aprendido nada durante la guerra contra Voldemort? De todas formas no podría aparecerse con James si no salía de la casa, porque Harry tenía protecciones anti-aparición en todo el perímetro de la propiedad.

El mago, sintiendo su indefensión, parecía haber aflojado su abrazo. Hermione aprovechó para tratar de librarse de él pero tras un forcejeo el encapuchado la volvió a inmovilizar. Otra vez sintió la respiración entrecortada del asaltante en su cuello y como le susurraba:

- Quédate… quieta… ,Granger.

El miedo no la dejaba pensar con claridad. ¡La iba a matar! Aunque ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya? ¿Qué quería ese desconocido? ¿Quién era? Otras horribles posibilidades aparte de su muerte le pasaron por la cabeza… Pero no podía ser. Nadie tenía por que saber que ella estaba en casa de Harry. El ataque debía ser originariamente contra los Potter… ¡Los mortífagos escapados! Tenía que ser alguno de ellos... ¡James! ¡Oh, James!

De pronto sintió un temblor extraño. La magia que rodeaba la casa pareció tambalearse. Alguien estaba tratando de desactivar las pocas protecciones que Harry había dejado. El presunto mortífago le soltó el cabello y volvió a ponerle la mano en la boca, con firmeza, empujándole la cabeza contra su pecho. Sin ningún esfuerzo la elevó ligeramente del suelo y dando unos cautelosos pasos reculó con ella hacia la ventana. Entonces Hermione lo oyó.

Lo que sospechaba era la puerta de la casa se abrió de un golpe y sonaron unos ruidos de pasos entrando apresurados. Uno de los recién llegados dijo con voz ronca.

- Rabastan, estate atento. Ha sido demasiado fácil.

Entre los dedos de la mano de su asaltante, Hermione dejo escapar un grito sordo. ¡Rabastan Lestrange! ¡Eran los mortífagos escapados de Azkaban!

- Pero aquí no hay nadie. Malfoy dijo que seguían en la gala del Ministerio – dijo el supuesto Rabastan Lestrange.

- Sí, no llegaran hasta dentro de un par de horas. Avisa a los otros. Hay que empezar a tomar posiciones – contestó el mortífago aún sin identificar.

Hermione no entendía nada, o más bien, lo entendía casi todo. Los mortífagos estaban en la casa para tenderle una trampa a Harry. No debían saber que el pequeño James estaba allí, ni ella. El renegado de Lucius Malfoy, o el patético cobarde de su hijo, estarían vigilando para advertirles cuando Harry volvía a casa. El misterioso encapuchado la desvió de sus pensamientos con su calido aliento susurrándole al oído muy despacito:

- Vamos… a… saltar… por… la… ventana. Al... llegar… al… suelo… corre… hasta… poder… desaparecerte. ¿Lo… has… entendido…, Granger?

Hermione trato de hablar, de mover la cabeza en gesto de negación, pero con la fuerza con la que le sostenía era imposible. Sintiendo que quería decirle algo, el mago movió la mano de la boca de la bruja hasta su mejilla. Le sostuvo la barbilla con firmeza pero con cuidado, e inclinó la cabeza para oírla mejor.

Hermione no sabía quién era ese mago encapuchado, pero no parecía estar con los mortífagos. Podía ser una puesta en escena para engañarla, por supuesto. Pero el desconocido la había llamado "Granger", y los mortífagos si la hubieran reconocido se hubieran referido a ella como _sangresucia_. O al menos eso esperaba.

- No puedo irme. Mi varita está en el salón. Y el bebé. James está en la habitación junto a la escalera – susurró Hermione.

El encapuchado murmuró lo que debía ser un grosero juramento. De pronto, oyeron como uno de los mortífagos de la planta baja daba un grito de dolor y al instante una voz estridente cantó "¡_truco o trato!_, ¡_truco o trato!_". El mortífago debía haber tropezado con una de las calabazas luminosas de Sortilegios Weasleys.

Aprovechando la cantinela de la calabaza, el desconocido alzó a Hermione del suelo y dio unos pocos pasos acercándose al cuarto del bebé. Cuando la calabaza paró, él se paró. Y conteniendo la respiración ambos esperaron en silencio.

En el salón, Rabastan Lestrange y su camarada se gritaban y parecía que daban vueltas lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Hermione suponía que tratando de destruir la invisible calabaza burlesca.

"¡_Truco o trato!_, ¡_truco o trato!_"

Y el misterioso mago elevando de nuevo a Hermione con su abrazo avanzó un poco más. La calabaza se calló, y se detuvieron de nuevo.

Hermione no entendía porque su misterioso encapuchado se obstinaba en agarrarla con tanta territorialidad. Pensaba que debía haberle quedado claro que, aunque no supiera aún quien era, existía un tácito acuerdo entre ambos por rescatar a James y salir de la casa cuanto antes.

"¡_Truco o trato!_, ¡_truco o trato!_"

Y la danza macabra continuó unos pasos más.

Estaban ahora muy cerca del cuarto del bebé. Oían a los mortífagos cada vez más enfurecidos discutiendo. El encapuchado seguía manteniendo a Hermione contra sí con firmeza, pero ahora el gesto le parecía más protector. Con la mano que sostenía su barbilla, le acariciaba levemente la mejilla con movimientos circulares de sus dedos, como para calmarla, o para calmarse él.

"¡_Truco o trato!, ¡Truco o…_"

BUMMMH!

Uno de los hechizos alcanzó su objetivo y la calabaza explotó. Hermione dio un respingo y se le escapó un débil grito. Suficiente para que los mortífagos la oyeran.

**- **Rodolphus, ¿has oído eso? ¡Hay alguien en la planta de arriba!

Y todo se precipitó. Los mortífagos se lanzaron a por las escaleras. El encapuchado soltó a Hermione y fue a su encuentro. Hermione se apresuró en la habitación y agarrando con cuidado al bebé aún dormido, oyó a los tres magos combatiendo en el pasillo. Se sentía indefensa e inútil sin su varita. No sabía que pasaría si los mortífagos lograban anular a su misterioso desconocido. De pronto no se oyeron más hechizos.

- ¡Granger¡ ¡Vámonos ya, van a venir más!

Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación con James en sus brazos, colisionando con el cuerpo del mago. Éste los abrazó impidiendo que pudiera ver que había pasado con los mortífagos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé? – le preguntó con urgencia.

- Sí, sí. Vamos.

El desconocido se detuvo un momento. Dándole la espalda elevó la varita y conjuro un _patronus_. Hermione trato de adivinar su forma u oír el mensaje que lanzaba, pero el cuerpo del mago la bloqueaba. Éste se giró y la volvió a sostener entre sus brazos. Sin soltarla bajaron a toda prisa por las escaleras. Se dirigieron corriendo hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta de atrás. En el estado en el que se encontraba el salón no pudo ver donde estaba su varita. Al salir al jardín, examinó al misterioso mago pero su rostro continuaba perfectamente oculto, por la capucha, la noche y la lluvia que seguía cayendo a mares. Seguía siendo un desconocido.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó la bruja entre jadeos mientras corría.

El encapuchado no la contestó. Siguió avanzando protegiéndoles de la lluvia con su cuerpo y empujándoles hacia el borde del jardín. De pronto un ruido proveniente de la casa la hizo volverse asustada. Delante de la puerta de la cocina se encontraba Harry enfurecido, varita en mano y recitando un hechizo. Hermione fue hacia él, y a los pocos instantes oyó diferentes "pops" y el jardín se llenó de figuras con variadas y elegantes túnicas anarajandas, negras, con motivos de calabazas, de escobas… Entre esa maraña multicolor Ginny apareció junto a ella.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡¿James?

- Aquí está, Ginny. Tranquila. Está bien, estamos bien.

Ginny le quitó el bebé ya casi despierto de las manos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry apareció a su lado.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí. Estamos bien, estamos bien. Harry, los mortífagos fugados. Querían tenderte una trampa. Los hermanos Lestrange, creo que han sido neutralizados. Estaban en tu casa, ¡pero van a venir más!

- Lo sé. Tranquila ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

- ¿Malfoy? No estaba con ellos. Decían que estaba en la gala vigilándote.

Harry la miró sin comprender.

- ¿En la gala? Pero…. No. No Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. ¿Dónde está Draco Malfoy?

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué…?

- Hermione, es él quien me ha enviado el _patronus_ avisándome del ataque…

Hermione se apartó de Harry aturdida y dirigió la mirada hacia las dos docenas de magos que se movían gritándose y lanzándose ordenes entre la casa y el jardín. Los había de muchos tipos, distintas edades, tallas, rasgos faciales,… pero enseguida se dio cuenta que su misterioso encapuchado no estaba entre ellos… ahora su ya-no-tan-misterioso encapuchado esfumado.


End file.
